A Father's Journey
by elin2002
Summary: AU to the bus crash. Jason goes up to find Cameron for Liz.


_**(I don't own GH I so wish I did though because then maybe Liz and Jason would have their acts together and they would be together and Jake would be alive.)**_

The bus had crashed; he knew that much so far. How many people were injured was anybody's guess. Luckily there were adults on the bus and most of them were doctors. It didn't make him worry any less because who knew if they were alive. He was worried about the kids or at least the ones he had connections to Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly were all on the trip.

He and Carly were now on the road to the site with Brenda and Dante searching the other roads. He was trying to do his best to keep calm last thing they needed was to get in an accident themselves.

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Asked Carly noticing Jason was distracted.

"What?"

"Well I just wanted to know what we should do when we get there, after we find the kids."

"Just help as many people as you can. Kids, adults whoever needs us." Stated Jason firmly, just then Carly's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Carly, its Lucky listen I just talked to Michael."

"You did? Is he okay? Are Morgan and the girls okay?"

"Yeah, from what he said Morgan has a broken leg but other than that it's just bumps and bruises for the kids Olivia is the most injured."

"Oh God, okay but all of the kids are fine?"

"Fine."

"Good. Thank you Lucky so much."

"You're welcome, is Jason with you?"

"Yeah, you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Here he wants to talk to you." Said Carly handing the phone to Jason.

"What's up Lucky?" Said Jason trying to keep his eyes on the road looking for Michael or any sign of the crash.

"I just wanted to tell you that Cam was on the bus."

"What?"

"Yeah, when Steve decided to go as a chaperone he asked Elizabeth if he could take Cam and try to teach him how to ski. So he was on the bus. Michael said he was okay but could you just check him out?"

"Absolutely, if his injuries aren't too serious I'll bring him to GH myself. Tell Liz not to worry. Who else is there?"

"Uh, Maxie, Patrick's brother Matt and a bunch of other kids around Michael and Kristina's age."

"Okay. Listen I see a truck up ahead so I'm going to hang up with you."

"Alright see you."

"Bye."

"What's going on?"

"Cam was on the bus too."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah Lucky said he's okay but I'm going to bring him to the hospital myself that way the ambulances can be used for the more serious injuries."

"Isn't he a little young to be on a trip like this?"

"He was going with Steve; I guess he was going to start teaching him how to ski. Plus Matt and Maxie were going too."

When they got there they saw that it was Brenda and Dante who had arrived and the hugged Michael and Molly then Jason pulled Dante, Brenda, and Michael aside telling them his idea, while Carly held on to Molly.

"Listen I talked with Lucky and he asked me to find Cam so that and getting Krissy and Morgan up here are my priorities right now. I'd rather get Cam up first so he doesn't have to see people hurting."

"Okay that sounds like a good plan."

"Do you know where Steve is?"

"He's probably with Olivia. I know he stashed Cam with some of the other kids. And Matt's arm is broken so he can't do much as far as treating people."

"Okay so we're going now, Brenda you're good with staying up here?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, go and I'll get the kids warm when you bring them up."

"Okay."

They wished each other good luck before the guys and Carly took off to the site leaving Molly and Brenda at the cars.

"Okay well let's get you and the car warm for the others." Said Brenda opening the doors for her and Molly.

When they got to the site Michael brought them over to Morgan first and after leaving him with Carly Michael, Jason, and Dante set off to find Kristina, Olivia, and Cam.

"Michael I need to find Cam before we start moving people." Said Jason as they stood with Kristina and her friends.

"Yeah of course, last I saw he was over this way. Olivia's over here too."

"Steve!" Yelled Michael.

"I'm over here everything okay?" The guys headed over to where they thought Steve might be and found him and Olivia.

"Yeah my mom got here she's with Morgan and Krissy."

"Okay Jason good to see you."

"You too, listen I talked to Lucky and since you have your hands full here he asked me to bring Cam in, that way we can save the ambulances for Olivia and the other kids."

"No I agree I told him that he was lucky he was at an age he still bounced, he was sitting in the back with Morgan and a few other kids and then when we started skidding I ran back there and grabbed him we got thrown I don't know how Morgan ended up so far away from us."

"You know what let's just be glad everyone is safe and help everyone get up to the road as fast as we can." Said Jason putting his almost brother-in-law at ease about everything. "So I'm going to go get Cam and get him up to Brenda she's waiting in the truck with Molly."

"Yeah sounds great thanks Jason."

"No problem, what direction is he in?"

"He's over there." Said Steve starting to check on Olivia again.

Jason headed in the direction that Steve indicated and searched everywhere for a sign of the young boy.

"Cameron! Cam?" He walked a little further and came upon Maxie and Matt waiting.

"Jason! Oh thank goodness." She said hugging him.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah my arm's broken but other than that we're okay." Said Matt.

"Good."

"Jason, I'll take you to Cam. He's been hanging with the older kids."

"Thanks Maxie. I talked to Lucky before we got here the ambulances are on their way." Said Jason more to Matt than her, and then headed off in the direction Maxie indicated.

"Cameron! Cameron!" Yelled Jason worried for the young child he saw as his own.

"JASON!" Yelled Cam from his perch on the rocks with the older kids.

"Oh thank God. Are you okay Buddy?"

"Yup. Are we going home now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to bring you to Mommy. Can you sit down on the edge right here?" Cam did as he was told and leaned down into Jason's arms and hugging the man tightly. Jason eagerly returned the hug to the little boy. "Come here let me look you over. Anything hurt?"

"Just my cheek."

"Okay well I think we have a first aid kit up in the truck. You ready to go?"

"Are we still going to the snow?"

"Not right now Buddy I got to get you to Mommy."

"Okay."

Jason made his way slowly with Cam up the rocks. For being so little Cam did great keeping up with him. In a short time they were finally at the road and saw the trucks.

In the truck Brenda and Molly were talking when Brenda spotted Jason with the small child.

"There's Jason and Cameron?"

"Yeah Elizabeth's little boy." Said Molly confirming. Brenda got out to see them.

"Hey he okay?"

"Yeah just a little shaken up I think, and he's got a couple scrapes on his cheeks can you clean them up I think there's a first aid kit in the glove box. He's a tough little kid." Jason knelt down to talk to Cameron. "Cam this is my friend Brenda she's going to look after you while I go get Kristina, okay? You're gonna get warm in the truck and then when I get back we'll go see Mommy."

"Okay."

"Yeah you can keep me and Molly company while we wait for Jason." Said Brenda.

"You coming back?" Asked Cam to Jason.

"Right away." Said Jason.

"Okay." Said Cameron hugging Jason again before taking Brenda's offered hand.

"Come on let's get you patched up and warm." Said Brenda opening the backdoor and lifting Cam into it and reaching over to get the first aid kit. "Okay this is going to sting Sweetie I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mommy's got the same stuff, Jake cries not me."

"Jake's your little brother?"

"Uh-huh."

"How old is Jake?" Asked Brenda trying to distract Cam from the stinging of the alcohol pads she was running over the abrasions.

"He 4."

"Well you are all set kiddo, I'm sure when we get you to your Mommy she'll be able to clean you up a bit better but you are good for now."

"Thank you."

"Well you're welcome, now to get you warm, lets crank the heat huh?" Brenda turned up the heat just as Jason knocked on the window with Kristina in his arms.

"Hey, is she okay?" Asked Brenda.

"Yeah just cold. She's going to need medical attention though. You guys okay?"

"Yeah we're good I patched Cameron up and cleaned Molly's scrapes we're ready to go when you are."

"Okay I'm just waiting on the ambulance because of Morgan's leg I don't want to leave Carly here just in case they don't let her in."

"We're fine, do what you have to do." Said Brenda.

"Okay. Molly I'm going to have you go by ambulance just in case, I think your mom will appreciate that more than me bringing you in."

"What about Cameron?" Asked Molly.

"Cam's going to ride with me. I told Lucky I would bring him in."

"Well do you mind if I ride with you? Since we don't have a car seat for him?" Asked Brenda.

"Actually there is one in the compartment in the back if you want to set it up for him?" Asked Jason.

"Yeah, no problem." Said Brenda getting out of the truck and walking over to where Jason was standing. "Why do you have a car seat in your truck?"

"His mom and I dated a few years ago; it just got to be a habit carrying one just in case. It's just a booster seat. Let it go."

Brenda got Cam settled in the booster seat just as the ambulances pulled up. A paramedic walked over to the truck and started to speak with Jason who hadn't gone back down yet.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I've got two girls who need transport one of them can't get warm and the other is her sister I know their mother and it would be better if they were both transported by you guys. There's a woman still down there with internal injuries we didn't want to risk moving her, and there's a 13 year old with a possible broken leg. His mother is down there with him and there is a doctor with an injured arm."

"Okay what about him?" Asked the paramedic noticing Cam.

"He's my ex's son I was asked to bring him in he's just got a couple scrapes."

"Alright." The paramedic started to move Kristina over to a stretcher and got her and Molly set up with warming blankets.

Jason watched for a short time as more and more people made it up from the site and saw Carly finally come up with Michael and Morgan who was being carried out.

"Carly are they going to let you ride with them?"

"Yeah, and Michael's coming with us. Who are you taking in?"

"The girls are being taken in by the paramedic right now it's just Cam and Brenda in the truck I figured Dante was going to ride with Olivia. And I think Brenda is going to drive his back to the hospital."

"Okay, is Cam okay?"

"He's fine just a couple scrapes."

"Good, get him to Liz I'm sure she's getting scared out of her skin."

"I'm leaving I'll see you at GH."

"Jase, thank you."

"No problem, have you seen Steve?"

"Um, he left with Olivia and Dante. He asked if you had Cam and when I told him you did he said to tell you thanks."

"Okay, so Dante left with Olivia and left his car here. Brenda are you okay driving?"

"Yeah, am I going to follow you?"

"Yeah. Just take it slow it was icy when we came up." Said Jason.

"You got, bye Cam."

"Bye Miss Brenda." Jason had to smile at how polite Cam was so much like Elizabeth; she knew his family for years and still referred to Alan as Dr. Quartermaine until he died.

"Jason!"

"What's up?"

"Are you heading to the hospital?"

"Yeah, why you need a ride?"

"Yeah, since I'm not injured I told them to take someone else thinking I could ride in with Matt but since we're not related they won't let me."

"Get in."

"Cam you know Maxie right? She's going to ride with us."

"Sinelli's friend." Said Cam matter of factly.

"Yup."Said Maxie with a smile at the child's language skills and she was just thankful that's what he came out with instead of the many other things she was sure he could have.

They slowly made their way down the mountain and by the time Jason made it on to the main road into Port Charles Cam was asleep.

"Maxie can you do me a favor my jacket should be on the back seat can you reach around enough to cover Cam?"

"Yeah. Poor kid he was so excited to be going to the snow. And now we have to bring him back before he got to play."

"I know, but there will be other trips. Trust me Steve isn't going to let this be the end of it."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence both adults reflecting on what just happened a few short hours ago. Jason glanced in his windows every so often to make sure that Brenda was still behind him. When they arrived at the hospital Jason parked the car and sighed. Happy to be back from the chaos that happened now all he had to do was get this little boy to Elizabeth and check in with the others.

"Hey Cam, we're here. I'm going to take you see Mommy now."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, come on." Jason helped him out of the seat and decided to carry him in. It wasn't that Cam needed help walking or anything it was for his own selfish reasons that he just wanted to be connected to the little boy a little longer before he handed him off to Elizabeth and Lucky.

As soon as he made it in the doors of the emergency room Cam spotted Elizabeth and asked to be let down. Elizabeth hugged Cameron tightly and looked up at Jason with grateful eyes and mouthed 'Thank you' to him.

"What do you say to Jason?"

"Thank you Jason." Said Cam looking up at him. Jason knelt down to his level.

"You are so welcome, Buddy. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay."

A short time later while waiting on news about everyone else Elizabeth approached him about looking after Jake for a few minutes knowing if she brought him back into Cam's room he wouldn't want to come out, and tonight she just didn't have patience to deal with that.

Jason got to take care of both of his kids that night no matter what biology and legal papers said he would always consider Cameron his and Jake _was_ his so to him that was just a no-brainer. He knew that was just part of being a father doing what was right for the kids no matter how it made you feel. He may not have had a great relationship with Alan but he knew that the man always tried to do what was best for him, his brother, and sister. And he would continue to try and do the same thing for his boys.


End file.
